


Advanced Warfare Artbook

by Natallee_Kae



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Artbook, Call of Duty - Freeform, GidChell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natallee_Kae/pseuds/Natallee_Kae
Summary: I draw a LOT of advanced warfare stuff so here is where I'm putting it all. All SFW, enjoy :)
Relationships: Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. random mitchell sketches




	2. Mitchell and Gideon portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to challenge myself to do realistic portraits of the two, I gave it my best


	3. sick Mitchell sketch ( domestic fluff :3 )




	4. Gideon sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick sketches I did while procrastinating :)


End file.
